A Adventures of Lost Sisters: Pure Version
by Girla PurpleHeart
Summary: This is the story about the twins name Miina and Karen were having a visitor coming over to their house Or I should say, Maiku's house. Although, something's very fishy about her. She looks like Karen execpt her hair was yellow and her...[CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Act 1: Prologue

**Author's note**: Before you read this story, you must be very careful what you reading. I know it's very hard to understand it, but It's going to have a very serious problems about this fanfic. Please note that I wrote this story very well. Please do not copy this story off my FanFiction account...so please, don't do it. This is my first fanfic that I did on and I'm really new to this, so yeah...

I do not own Please Twins and Story Of Serina & Haruna, PSYCHO© and BANDAI© companys owned them. I made this story and characters together.

This Fanfic is rated **T** for **Teen (Age 13+)**: Contants some suggestive themes, some suggestive dialogue, and some $exual situations in some chapters.

Thank you and enjoy this story :)

* * *

**A Adventures of Lost Sisters**

**Part I: Pure Story**

_Pure story is about a gift of love. All Friends and Family were understand what is Pure Story is, but without our pure, we're strangers, and everyone doesn't even like to become strangers. Pure people has hope, joy, kind, and, happyness in our hearts. We will never do bad things in our lives. _

* * *

**Act I:**

**Prologue**

"Miina! Miina-chan!" Karen yelled, "Ms. Miina, where are you?" Miina was sleeping underneath the trees as Karen was looking for her. "Ms. Miina, we have a visitor waiting for you!" Miina didn't even heard her, she was asleep. "Ms. Miina! Where are you!" Karen yelled, "You have a visitor waiting for you!" As soon as Miina awoke, when Karen yelled, she found her. "There you are," She smiled, "we have a visitor coming." "What?" Miina moaned, "Oh yeah..." She was half asleep. "Oh Miina," Karen giggled, "Your such a silly goose."

_Yeah right, Karen..._

Maiku came out of his house and yelled, "Girls! Come on! We don't have it all day! A visitor is wating for you! Just go inside and see her! Sheesh!" The twins ran inside to the living room. As they ran to the living room, they saw a Young Lady with yellow hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful pink dress. "W-Who are you?" asked Miina. The Young Lady saw the twins and smiled at them.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Sorry this is kinda short. Although I have some more Acts soon, so don't worry about it and I've should add some more acts soon in this Pure Version of my Fanfic, so stay tune for more. :)

Girla PurpleHeart (a.k.a PurpleGallys)


	2. Act 2: Meet Serina

**Authors Note:** Okay, since I added Act II on this, Everyone can understand what that I wroted on this Act II, so the story would mixed together. Be sure to read Act I first. Although, there is something that you guys can guess what who is this new character is...so read it.

Remember, I do not own Please Twins and Story Of Serina & Haruna, PSYCHO© and BANDAI© companys owned them. I made this story and characters together.

Enjoy the Act II. :D

* * *

**Act II:**

**Meet Serina**

"...Haruna?" The Young Lady said with a cute confusion voice when she saw Miina, "Is that you?" _"All great, another sister..." _Maiku tought. "Is something the matter, Maiku-chan?" Karen asked. "Oh nothing," he said, "I better be in my room for a second." Maiku went upstairs; extremly stocked. "What's his problem?" Miina asked, when she was angry. "He just act like that all the time," Karen sighed and turned to the Young Lady, "but, he doesn't even like us." The Young Lady looked at Karen and said, "Twin sister, is that you?" Miina was shocked that Karen was a twin sister of her and she looks like her.

_Is she a twin sister of her? Or is she a twin of me?_

Karen was confused that she's a twin sister of her, but she didn't even remembered that she has a twin sister like Miina does. Karen suppost to be a twin sister with Maiku...but she's not the one, yet. "What is you name?" Karen asked. "My name is Serina." She answered. "Serina?" The both twins shouted and extremly shocked. "Girls! Keep it down!" Maiku yelled in his room, "I'm trying to do my homework!" Everyone was silent.

The girls decided to come to their rooms and tell how Serina was doing. "Sooooo, Serina," Miina continued, "Why did you call me Haruna?" "I don't know, Haruna, I just found you, that's all." "Why did you call me that name?" She replied, "My name isn't Haruna, my name is Miina!" Miina was so angry that she called her Haruna. "That's enough, Miina," Karen said, kindly touched her shoulder, "You don't want to scared our visitor." "I'm sorry," Serina said, with a sad face, "I didn't know that your not Haruna." Serina was nervious. "Then who's Haruna?" Miina asked, when she calmed down.

Serina begin:

_"When I was little, I have my sister name Haruna. I loved to played with her, but her boyfriend abused her. He also abused me too. I was scared...**too** scared. He wanted to loved us, and we did very well, I was so confused what I done, but from now, I figure what he's up to: His body hurts our bodies and our feelings. I didn't even know...so Haruna was gone and so do I. We're never seen each other...ever again. Now, I figure it out that I don't have a sister, what Haruna's boyfriend told me. But I was thinking his lines is a lie. So I ran away from home."_

Serina ended her story and begin to cry.

"There, there," Karen said, as she patted Serina on her head, "Everythings okay, now." "I'm sorry to hear that," Miina felt guilty that she yelled at her. "But how did you know about me that I am your a twin sister?" Karen asked. "Because," Serina stopped crying and smiled, "You look like my lost twin sister, and you look like one." "What about me?" Miina asked. "Yes, you too," She smiled at her, "You look like my sister, Haruna." Miina grinned a little. All the twins giggled, loudly; echoed to Maiku's room. "Shut up!" he yelled at his room again, as he threw down his homework, "I am trying to do my homework!" But the s couldn't heard what Maiku just said, so they ignored him.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Wow, this is long..._very _long. OO; Looks like Maiku is in the bad mood in this Act. So...stay tune for the next Act. :D

Girla PurpleHeart (a.k.a PurpleGallys)


	3. Act 3: The Young Boy on the Lose

**Author's Note:** The story continues and the Twins were still at home. But what's this? Some mystorious character? Who can it be?

Remember, I do not own Please Twins and Story Of Serina & Haruna, PSYCHO© and BANDAI© companys owned them. I made this story and characters together.

Read Act III to find out:D

* * *

**Act III:**

**The Young Boy on the Lose**

Somewhere at the jail area, the police were checking the man, who was wearing a discisted of the old man. "Okay, old man," The one of the police said, "Your going down." As the police got out of the laser gun, the man removed his wing and his fake beard. "Wait a min-" the poilce paused and couldn't moved a leg. They saw his eyes, his brown hair, and his clear white skin. It was a young boy. "W-Who are you?" Asked the police, "W-Where's..." "He died," The young boy answered with an angry face, "He died in his sleep, last year, did you know?" The police looked at each other and looked back at him. "Oh...sorry," The police said, scared, "We...didn't e-even know." "What are you doing here?" The another police yelled, "Your not suppost to be here, your...your a very nice guy to be in jail like this." The police was very confused what his leader said. "I don't think so." The young boy grinned with an evilish laugh and got out of the laser gun and killed the police. Then, the young boy jumped out of the window and escape. The sirens were on before the search lights came on as the boy ran to the entrance of the jail when the search lights were on.

Meanwhile, at Maiku's house, the twins were pillow fighting each other, and having fun with them. Maiku couldn't stand those twins downstairs in his room because a lots of noise. "_Why me?_" Maiku sweatdropped with a disappointed faced.

Two Hours Later before midnight, they'd tell scary stories, but Karen doesn't handle scary stories, she just fainted, so Miina decided to tell good stories about unicorns, princesses, and other cute stuff that she likes. Maiku fell asleep in his room when he finished his homework, when the crazy noise stopped downstairs.

One Hour Later, when they felt asleep, someone opened the door. As it closed the door, noisy footsteps were coming from downstairs, toward to the twin's room. Maiku doesn't heard everything downstairs but wind coming into his room. He was freezing to **DEATH**.

_"Bam!"_

The window closed as the wind brew outside. Maiku felt very cold as the wind brew into his room. But all of sudden, he heard the twins screamed downstairs. He woked up and said slowly, "Miina, Karen, Serina?"

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Uh oh...this sounds like trouble. Could this be this young boy kiddnapped them, or something...horror? Stay tune in Act IIII!

Girla PurpleHeart (a.k.a PurpleGallys)


	4. Act 4: The Chosen One is Near Part I

**Aurthor's Note:** Sorry I haven't update my fanfic for a _looong_ time. Sorry about that. ; Anyway, about my fanfic, I'm making a comic series on my DeviantArt soon, so yeah. ; Don't worry, I'll come back here and finished it right after I make a comic series. Sorry, but I have to do it. D:

I do not own Please Twins and Story Of Serina & Haruna, PSYCHO© and BANDAI© companys owned them. I made this story and characters together.

* * *

**Act IIII:**

**The Chosen One is Near**

**Part I: Miina-Chan**

As the other s were screamed the top of the lungs downstairs, Maiku woked up very quickly and yelled, **"Girls! Will you guys shut up!"** But nothing happend. The s were crying and screaming very loud. Maiku can't stand those noise, so he covered his face underneath the pillows and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs at the 's room, a mystorious young boy was about to kidnapped them, but he can't decided which one is his real sister was, does he remembered everything?

"W-What are you doing here?" Karen asked, with sadness, "W-What did you want?" "I came here to kidnapped you," He answered with his ish accent, "but I don't know what should I kidnapped you first..." All the s were scared, as he picked someone that he wanted to know. "Well, if you want to find someone," Miina continued with a brave voice, "then, you have to pick me first!"

"Ms. Miina, no!"

Karen grabbed Miina's hand and never let go. Miina turned around. "If you want to be the first one," Karen said, when her tears coming out of her eyes, "then, I'm with you..." "I'm sorry, Karen," Miina said, "but I have to do it." Karen began to cry. "Ms. Miina, you can't do this to us..." Karen replied, "I have to go with you, without you, I won't be able to see you again." Miina nodded her head, no. "I'm sorry, Karen." Miina ended her last words that she said to Karen.

"Come one, we don't have it all night!" The young boy yelled.

"I'm coming," Miina said, with the mean face shown.

Miina went outside with the young boy, and near the woods. Karen looked very sad. Serina was too.

_"Good bye, Miina-Chan."_

_

* * *

_

**Ending Notes:** And this will be the last part for it, by the mean time, I'll come back and finished it right after I finished my comic series on my DeviantArt account. So stay tune, cause this will be finish...

Someday. :)

Girla PurpleHeart (a.k.a PurpleGallys)


End file.
